Profit-Taker Orb
|faction = Corpus |planet = Venus |tileset = Orb Vallis |type = Grand Boss |robotic = 7,000 |shield = 30,000 |baseexperience = 0 |codex_scans = 3 |other_drops = Crisma Toroid 100% 25,000 Credits x5 100% Medical Debt-Bond x3 100% Advances Debt-Bond x2 100% Familial Debt-Bond 100% Bloodshed Sigil 3% Profit-Taker Articula }} Profit-Taker Orb is a large Raknoid creature found in Enrichment Labs in the Orb Vallis on top of the building, acting as one of the Grand Bosses of the landscape. The gargantuan creature can only be engaged during the Heist with Vox Solaris, requiring the rank of Old Mate within Solaris United. The orb incorporates Sentient technology within its shields (which is put into overcharge by satellites) and is protected by an extremely durable carapace, making it seemingly invulnerable. Behavior In the Enrichment Labs If a Heist against it is not currently in progress, Profit-Taker can be found idling on top of the entrance to the Enrichment Labs, overlooking the courtyard. It will remain passive until the third alarm level, at which point the Orb begins firing mortar projectiles at nearby Tenno. However, the Profit-Taker Orb will not move to engage the Tenno in any other ways and will remain on top of the Enrichment Labs unless it is engaged in a Heist. In the Profit-Taker Heist Profit-Taker possesses her own line of Heist Bounties relating to all the steps taken to bring the Mother Orb down. Although the theme implies otherwise, the Profit-Taker can only be fought when the player had reached the third and the fourth stage of the Heist, and they will engage approaching Tenno with its wide arsenal of attacks. *'Mounted Turret:' An invulnerable Turret attached under the Orb's main body continuously fires at nearby Tenno. The Turret has high accuracy and acts independently of the Orb's other attacks. *'Leg Discharge:' The Orb channels electricity into one of its legs and unleashes it at nearby Tenno, with a high chance of inflicting status in the process. Profit-Taker only uses this attack if a Tenno runs in front of one of its legs and cannot use it on any of its destroyed legs. This move can be used independently of the Orb's other attacks. *'Rocket Barrage:' The Orb fires a volley of rockets from the top of its head, that automatically home in on the Tenno, dealing high damage as they explode. *'Repelling Shields:' The Orb summons giant rectangular energy shields all around itself, then pushes them outwards. Any Tenno in the shields' path will be pushed back and knocked down, and will also take a moderate amount of damage. The shields spawn depending on how high above ground the target is: if the target is 50 meters above ground, the Orb will summon the shields 50 meters above itself. Later in the fight, Profit-Taker can use an advanced version of this attack, where it becomes capable of summoning an additional shield barrier on top of the other. *'Laser Sweep:' The Orb fires four laser beams at the ground, which progressively travel further, in a sweeping motion, until they reach the Tenno. While powerful, this move is slow, travels in a single direction, and thus can be easily dodged by running away from the beams' path. *'EMP Slam:' The Orb slams the ground with its main body; the impact creates three radial shockwaves, dealing high damage and status to any Tenno in the way. Profit-Taker tends to use this move only when a Tenno passes under its main body. Additionally, this attack is briefly telegraphed, and the shockwaves can be dodged by ducking under or jumping over them. *'Mortar Cannon:' The Orb opens the top of its head to reveal a massive cannon, firing a single, powerful mortar shot, similar to the one it uses when encountered in the Enrichment Labs. Upon touching the ground or a target, the mortar explodes in a large area of effect, outlined in red at the point of impact, dealing a high amount of damage and is guaranteed to knock down any Tenno caught in the blast. Profit-Taker can use this move in two different ways: *#If shield pylons are active: the Orb fires the mortar in the same manner as when encountered in the Enrichment Labs. *#If shield pylons are inactive: the Orb fires the mortar directly at the target. This has its pros and cons, as while this version of the attack is very dangerous, Profit-Taker can also be tricked into firing the mortar so that it doesn't explode nearby (for example, staying airborne as the Orb fires the mortar, so that instead of exploding on the ground, the mortar continues its course and explodes far away from the battlefield). *'Shield Pylons:' Each time the Orb recovers its adaptive shielding, it launches 4 to 6 pylons in the sky, which then land all around the battlefield. As long as the pylons are active, Profit-Taker will stop moving, but is invulnerable to all damage. The pylons themselves are protected by a small forcefield that blocks incoming gunfire, but can be passed through. Profit-Taker only uses this move twice in the entire fight; when used for the second time, the pylons also possess the Orb's Repelling Shields attack. Strategy Profit-Taker Orb can only be engaged in its own Heist bounties, specifically in Phase 3 to Phase 4. Profit-Taker Heist: Phase 3 After disabling the satellite charger in the bounty, The Business will bombard the Profit-Taker with mortars forcing her off the roof. Enraged, Profit-Taker engages the Tenno and a Data Gathered percentage meter will appear as an objective. To gather data, its impenetrable shield must be assaulted at. Each attack, regardless of their effectiveness, will contribute to the objective meter (including attacks that does not affect her shield at all). Once the data meter reaches 66.66%, the data meter will only increase when the shield itself is properly damaged, meaning the player must adapt to Profit-Taker's weaknesses. A damage type will be displayed on its forehead, which means that the shield is only vulnerable to that damage, while every other damage type will be rendered useless. The Orb's weakness can change through various means: *When the adaptation remains unchanged for 20 seconds, the shield will naturally cycle to another element. *If the Orb takes damage from its current element, up to 20% of her total shields, the shield will quickly cycle to another element as a countermeasure. *If the Orb is struck with damage, the shield will adopt another weakness. Note that when the shield changes weaknesses, it cannot change again for another five seconds. Regardless of how much damage was dealt to the Orb, it is not possible to completely strip Profit-Taker's shield. Thankfully, the meter will be filled long before this becomes a problem. Once the meter is filled the Tenno are free to retreat to Fortuna. Profit-Taker Heist: Phase 4 Before going into the details about the fight, this section assumes that the player possesses an Arch-gun installed with both Orokin Catalyst and Gravimag, and has an Archgun Deployer equipped in their gear, as the fight requires the use of said weapon. Note that an Archgun Deployer accumulates cooldown the more ammo the Arch-gun is using, up to 5''' minutes. However, Terra Manker may spawn throughout the fight which will drop a '''Heavy Ammo Pickup which will instantly restore all Archgun ammo, hence refreshing the gear's cooldown. Phase 1 The Profit-Taker Orb will be found wandering around three possible locations in the Vallis until it is engaged, with massive Corpus reinforcements at the ready, occasionally deploying an alert beacon to call in stronger Vallis units. A level 60 specter of Little Duck also appears in some location, assisting the Tenno. The player must first take down her Sentient shield, which behaves the same way as seen in the Heist's third phase. Damage and swap her weakness as necessary until her shield is completely down. Once her shield is down, her main body can only be damaged using a Gravimag-enhanced Archgun. Call down the weapon with an Archgun Deployer and shoot down her legs, and work up to her main body. The fight will transition to the next phase when her hit points are down to 75%. Phase 2 Profit-Taker Orb will recover and deploy 4''' Pylons, which will turn the Orb invulnerable until all Pylons are destroyed. They are protected by a spherical barrier that nullifies gunfire, but can be physically passed through. The Pylon itself has Object-based health, meaning neither Critical Hits nor Status Effects will have any effect on it. Once the Pylons are destroyed, her main body will be vulnerable to Arch-gun fire again. Like in the first phase of the fight, fire down her legs again and then damage her main body. The phase will transition to the next when her hit points are down to '''50%. Phase 3 This phase is mostly a repeat of the first and second phase of the fight. The Orb Mother's shielding will restore itself to full upon entering the phase, requiring the players to take down its shield again with the corresponding damage type. After her shield is stripped, take down the main body with Arch-gun fire down to 25% of her health. She will then deploy 6''' Pylons around the area which must be destroyed to transition to the final phase. Phase 4 As soon as the players enter the fourth phase, they will be given a timer of '''5 minutes to complete the fight before her satellite shielding realigns and render her unkillable, thus failing the bounty. She will restore her shield for the final time to full, which must be taken down with the appropriate damage type. And then she must be damaged with more Arch-gun fire until she is defeated. Upon defeat, the Orb will collapse to the ground and clear the bounty, yielding a sizable amount of loot: 1 Crisma Toroid, 3 Medical Debt-Bonds, 2 Advances Debt-Bond, and 1 Familial Debt-Bond. Retrieve the loot and vacate the vicinity as soon as possible, as the Orb will then initiate a self-destruct protocol which will obliterate all Tenno within 300m range (which will also destroy the loot in question). Summary *'Phase 1:' Take down the Profit-Taker's shield with the corresponding damage type. Then damage its legs working up to her main body with an Arch-gun summoned down with Archgun Deployer. *'Phase 2:' The Profit-Taker deploys 4''' Object-based Pylons which must be destroyed. Then, damage its legs and main body again with an Arch-gun. *'''Phase 3: The Orb Mother will restore its shield. Take the shield down, destroy the Orb's legs and damage its main body with an Arch-gun, and then destroy the 6''' deployed Pylons she deploys afterwards. *'''Phase 4: A fail timer worth 5''' minutes will start ticking down and the Orb Mother will restore its shield. Take its shield down, destroy its legs and damage its main body with an Arch-gun until it is defeated. Retrieve the loot and escape the vicinity as soon as possible as it will self-destruct with a lethal range of '''300m (the loot will also be destroyed). Notes *The Profit-Taker Orb is immune to the effects of , and any armor-reducing effect (e.g. , , and ). *The 's switching elemental-damage Secondary Fire mechanic does not work on the Profit-Taker Orb. Even if the player matches an element to the Orb's elemental shield vulnerability, it deals no damage. This is because, by default, the Hystrix quills do not deal elemental damage, only procs, which the Orb is immune to. *The at Rank 40 can cycle the Profit-Taker's shield damage just as the Operator Amps do. *The Profit-Taker's shield can take a fifth of its total Shield Value before automatically switching to another elemental weakness. At its default level of 60, one fifth of the Shield Value is Equal to ~162,645 Shield Points. *Chroma's Effigy and its credit doubling aura can affect the credit reward when Profit Taker finally collapses, once the bounty reward has been given, as long as any players that want it are standing within Effigy's aura when the credits are given *As all heist phases reward the gyromag, atmo, and repeller systems with the same rarity, players farming for these items should consider completing phase 2 repeatedly, as it is the quickest phase to complete. With proper gear, and the use of an archwing to get to Enrichment Labs and back, the phase can be completed in as little as 2 minutes. Trivia *Profit Taker's head design appears to be similar if not identical to Zanuka, Zanuka Hunter and Lockjaw's head. *Profit Taker is voiced by Tamara Fritz. Media Profit Taker Heist Dialogue & Cutscenes (Warframe) WARFRAME - Profit Taker Heist Phase 1 (Walkthrough) WARFRAME - Profit Taker Heist Phase 2 (Walkthrough) WARFRAME - Profit Taker Heist Phase 3 (Walkthrough) WARFRAME - Profit Taker Heist Phase 4 (Walkthrough) WARFRAME - Profit Taker Heist Phase 2 Speedrun (Under 2 Minutes) WARFRAME - Profit Taker Take-Down Patch History *Fixed Corpus Mankers not spawning in the Profit Taker fight. *Fixes towards crashing when attempting to play the Profit Taker fight. *Fixed inability to deploy your Arch-Gun during the Profit Taker fight you used all of your Arch-Gun Ammo and then attempt to use your Arch-Gun again after the recharge timer has expired. As reported here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1091159-fix-the-damn-profit-taker-mission/ *Increased the drop rate of the Bloodshed Sigil from 1% to 3% from the Profit-Taker. *Reduced the number of enemies that can trigger knockback to players during the Orb Heist Profit Taker fight. *Increased the radius of the Profit-Takers final explosion - you betta run! *All Orbs in the Orb Vallis are now immune to the effects of Corrosive Projection. *Fixes towards Profit-Taker not entering last Pylon phase in the Profit-Taker Bounty 4. *Fixed Profit-Taker dipping its toe in coolant and attempting to teleport, resulting in breaking its AI. *Fixed ability to double-up on Profit-Taker drops if a Host Migration occurred (coal for you!). *Fixed a Profit-Taker Bounty 1 progression stopper if players join-in-progress during the fishing stage. *Fixed a Profit-Taker Bounty 2 progression stopper where a Director wouldn’t spawn. *Fixed the Shattering Impact Mod breaking the Profit-Taker. Profit-Taker is now immune to Armor Reduction. *The following items have been added to the Profit-Taker drop table (not Bounty reward): **A chance for Profit-Taker Articula (New!) **Guaranteed Debt-Bonds ***3x Medical Debt-Bonds ***2x Advances Debt-Bonds ***1x Familiar Debt-Bond **Guaranteed 'Profit' 5x 25,000 Credit Drops *Profit-Taker is no longer affected by the Shield Disruption Aura. *Added waypoints to the spawned Pylons. *Added a waypoint to the Crisma Toroid when dropped. *Removed Knockdown from the Profit-Taker’s lightning attack. *The Fluctus carrying Terra Manker now has a guaranteed Heavy Weapon Ammo drop. Their spawn rates have also been increased to allow up to 3 of them simultaneously at max Alert Level. *Sound tweaks towards the Profit-Taker. *Fixed Limbo getting pushed back from the Profit-Taker when in the Rift.﻿ *Operators can now switch the Profit-Taker’s Shield type regardless of the damage type of the equipped Amp. *Lowered spawn chances and max simultaneous counts of Nullifier Shield Ospreys and the Fluctus carrying Terra Manker during the Profit-Taker end fight. *Fixed ability to kill the Profit-Taker during Phase 3 of the Profit-Taker Bounty. *Fixed certain Profit-Taker abilities and leg Electricity damaging Limbo when in the Rift. *Introduced Heist bounties to take down the Profit-Taker Orb. *Introduced.}} External Links *Profit-Taker Orb - Speedrun Guide by Dao219, -GrimmWar-, and contributions to pylon Scoop-Strat from Werxxx. See Also *Exploiter Orb de:Profiteintreiber Orbis es:Orbe robaganancias Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Update 24 Category:Boss Category:Raknoid Category:Orb Vallis Category:Grand Boss